Conventionally, ink jet printers are used in a broad range of industrial and technical fields (for example, patent literature 1). Inks conventionally used in the ink jet printers may include, as well as the C, M, Y, and K inks for color printing inks, a variety of other inks that impart distinctive features to printed matters. Examples of such inks may include glossy color inks such as inks having metallic colors (for example, metallic inks).